Assassin's Creed: Birth of a Legend
by MistressofSeven77
Summary: An amnesiac Assassin/Duelist is on a mission-to flush out Abstergo in Heartland. When Yusei rides into town, revealing that his Stardust Dragon has been stolen, and accuses the girl of stealing it, Yuma and co. are in for one hell of a ride, involving their lives, her lost memories, a certain Number, and the Brotherhood. Rated M for language, blood, violence, and lots of death.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl at School!

**I don't own Assassin's Creed or Yu-Gi-Oh!, blahblahblah. No future disclaimers, LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Kid at School! The Silent Girl with Secrets!

** Yuma was walking home from school, with a look on his face of curiosity and determination. His odd extraterrestrial partner, Astral, was following him. After some time, Astral decided to ask Yuma what on Earth was making him have such an expression.**

"Yuma, what is bothering you?" He asked.

"I hear there's a new kid coming tomorrow, all the way from Italy. I have so many questions though. Does she duel? Why is she here? Is she friendly? What's her family like? Will she talk to someone like me? Does she know about the Numbers? Just exactly who is she?" Yuma replied, spouting out so many questions that it seemed he was about ready to interrogate this new girl.

"We can only wait until tomorrow, Yuma." Astral said, knowing Yuma's impatient and hyperactive nature. Yuma grunted. He knew the alien was right, but didn't want to admit it. Yuma got home, and went into his room to relax. School had been stressful-four tests in a row! His brain needed to relax. However, he had no idea that he was going to wade into a dangerous water-a water that he would never be able to get out of.

* * *

Elsewhere...

* * *

** "Everything is going well, Desmond. I have already killed most of Abstergo. My life will be much easier. How is everything in Italy?"**

"Well, Amy. We're kickin' ass. I gotta go and do my job-live others' lives in the Animus so I can get even better at kickin' ass. Bye." Desmond replied, hanging up. The girl smiled, and looked at her Assassin ID.

Name: Amaterasu 'Amy' Stillman  
Age: 17  
Weapons: Duel Monsters, Sword, Bow-and-Arrow, Left Hidden Blade, Right Hookblade  
Rank: Master Assassin  
Faction: Italian Assassins  
Father: Desmond Miles (adoptive), real father unknown  
Mother: Lucy Stillman (adoptive), real mother unknown  
Birthday: August 10  
Other: Deck Style is unique archetype, possesses unique powers, possesses a special kind of motorcycle called a D-Wheel that has been christened "Neverending Justice", is also gifted at mechanical things. Also has a strange birthmark on left forearm, and no memories.

She looked at the burn mark on her right ring finger she had received upon becoming a Master Assassin. It was part of the ritual. Her beautiful, white skin looked perfect. She sighed-the only thing she didn't like about herself was her heterochromia-her left eye had turned red because of an accident on an assassination mission, but her right eye was a normal blue color. Her hair was midnight black, long, and straight.

She pulled out her black Assassin robes and her weapons. She changed into the Assassin's robes swiftly, slid on her boots, and put on her belt. She slid her sword into its sheath, put her Dueling supplies into her bag, and attached her bow and arrow quiver (full of poison arrows) to her back. She slid her regular hidden blade onto her left arm, and her hookblade onto her right arm.

"It's time to begin. No one will stand in my way, Duelist or not. I shed no mercy...I am an Assassin." She muttered. She scaled the wall with ease, and began leaping from rooftop to rooftop with even greater ease. 


	2. Chapter 2: Ryouga's Discovery!

Chapter 2: Ryoga's Discovery! Water vs. Legends!

**"Rest in peace, bastard." Amy said, having just assassinated her target. She dumped the body far away from her hideout so the guards wouldn't figure it out. She chuckled a little-the guards were complete idiots. They always fell for ruses. She scaled the nearest building again, and began her quest back home.**

Inside the first building she scaled, a young man woke up, enraged. He had just heard sounds of clanging against his apartment, and he was not going to let it fly! He opened the window, only to find no one there. His face changed to a look of confusion.

"Was it my imagination? I could've sworn I heard sounds of someone scaling the apartment building! Just what is going on here?!" The man said, confused.

Everything will make sense in time, young Ryoga. A voice said. Ryoga turned around, but couldn't find anything. 

Now things are just getting beyond weird. I heard clanging noises outside my apartment, some random voice that I've never heard before tells me 'everything will make sense in time' and knows my name, and I'm losing sleep over it! This is weird! Ugh...I need sleep. Maybe I'm just hallucinating all of this from my lack of sleep right now. He thought, crawling back into bed. Ryoga fell asleep, not knowing what would happen.

He woke up the next morning, and went to school. Yuma joined him, cheerfully jumping around. He chuckled and smiled. You couldn't be unhappy around the hyperactive Duelist boy with the Numbers.

"Hello, Yuma." He calmly greeted.

**"Hey! What's up? Did ya hear the news?" Yuma asked, still being hyper.**

"No, I don't have time to read the news. I need my sleep, you idiot." Shark scolded.

"HEY! I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Yuma yelled, angry. Shark actually laughed a little. Yuma's overreaction was always amusing.

"I'm fine, by the way. Plus, what is this news?" Shark asked, interested.

"You know that evil company, Abstergo?"

"Not well, but yes."

"Supposedly, a lot of their guards and a higher-up man died last night!"

"Died? As in they were killed?"

"Yea! And the weirdest part is that they can't figure out who did it!"

"That is interesting. Come on, let's get to class before the teacher kills you."

"Oh, come on!" Yuma whined, finishing the conversation. Just then, out of the corner of Shark's right eye, he saw a girl by herself. She was wearing a black hoodie and black pants with cute black boots. He blushed-she looked so cute! However, he quickly stopped himself and got to schoolwork. Yuma, however, was not going to let school stop him.

"Yuma? What are you doing?" Shark inquired, seeing Yuma writing something.

"I saw you blushing at the girl. I'm setting up a duel between you two!" Yuma whispered back. This infuriated the WATER duelist.

"It's not right to get involved with other people's personal lives, Yuma!" Shark snapped, furious. Yuma had already tossed the note into her face. She opened it, and read it.

Heya! I'm Yuma! One of my friends, Shark, likes you! If you duel, do you mind dueling against him after school? You know, 5:00 PM? How about it? Thanks!

Yuma

She smiled. It'd be good to have a duel-none of the Templar's duelists posed a challenge, and she needed one. Plus, maybe it would be nice to take a break from endless killing. Amaterasu accepted the challenge by writing I accept on Yuma's note, and throwing it back to him.

"She accepts!" Yuma exclaimed with joy.

"Ugh...You idiot!" Shark said, facepalming himself. Just then, a very famous man walked past the duo.

"Aren't you the legendary Yusei Fudo?!" Yuma asked.

"Yes. I came here because of a lead. My Stardust Dragon card has been stolen from me!" Yusei replied.

"I can understand why. It has a very desirable effect. Have you figured out who stole it?" Shark asked.

"Her name...Amaterasu 'Amy' Stillman-that's her!" Yusei exclaimed. Shark stared-that was the girl at school.

"Oi! Amy!" Yuma yelled. She hesitated-how did this idiot know her name?! She activated Eagle Vision, and discovered none of them were enemies. Amaterasu breathed a sigh of relief-good. The Templars still haven't figured her out.

"Why did you steal my card?!" Yusei asked. She didn't answer.

"Answer his question!" Shark snapped.

"I don't have to listen to your orders." She replied.

"WHY DID YOU STEAL STARDUST DRAGON?!" Yusei yelled.

"Because I needed it. You haven't Dueled lately." She replied.

"It's my dragon!" Yusei exclaimed. He ran over to her, and recognized the burn mark on her ring finger-he'd dealt with an Assassin before, and agreed that, at some point, he would join the Assassins.

"What...is this strength?!"

"You are an Assassin! Why would you do something so evil?!"" Yusei asked, furious.

"I...Ugh! You again! I'm telling you, you can't win control of my body!" She said, grabbing her right hand and appearing to some to yell at it, but Yuma saw what was going on. Astral appeared, and they both looked at her in shock.

"Numbers!" Astral said. It was a shiny, silver 72.

"Duel us!" Yuma said.

"Fine. If you win, I might tell you about myself to some degree, and you can have Stardust, but only if you give it to Yusei. If I win, I give Yusei his card, and you have to tell me about the Numbers, along with information about your ghost-friend!" She said.

"Fine by me!" Yuma agreed.

"I accept those terms as well. Yuma, don't you dare screw up." Shark said, smiling at her. He blushed a little. This girl was so elusive. She didn't give answers to anyone. She was beautiful underneath that hood, and she was probably strong. Just his type.

"Shark seems to be in love with her." Astral commented.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Yuma asked, pulling out his Dueling supplies. The other two combatants, Yuma's ally, Shark, and their opponent, Amaterasu, were preparing their supplies.

"Because his face is turning slightly red, and he is smiling at her." Astral replied. Yuma looked over at Shark, and realized Astral was right. Yuma was confused-the WATER Duelist wasn't the kind of guy to do that! Ryoga, however, knew there had to be more to this girl. She was part of that ancient order of justice-the Assassins.

"D-Gazer, set! Duel Disk, set!" Both sides said. Yuma's friends soon arrived and activated their D-Gazers so they could watch. Yusei was confused, and simply decided to begin riding somewhere else.

"Meet me at the cafe near here after the Duel!" Yusei said.

"Got it!" Yuma replied.

"Go ahead." Amaterasu said.

"Yuma. Let me do this." Shark said.

"Okay." Yuma agreed.

They have no idea who I am. That's a good thing. Who's that ghost beside the crazy boy? Who's this Shark? I can't kill them. I'll just wipe their memories. No one, and I mean NO ONE, will stand in my way. I do have assassinations to carry out, but I have to find it...That relic...It's the key to my memories... Amy thought. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Relic of Memories!

Chapter 3: The Relic of Memories! The Yellow Diamond! Number 72 Isn't Evil?!

"Amy, get set to get decked!" Yuma yelled out, using one of his catchphrases to start a duel. Shark smiled at his mentally-challenged friend.

"Just don't make me lose, or I'll be mad."

Yuma looked at his previously-brutal friend and smiled, "Right, right. But don't worry Shark, I can't lose-I'm feeling the flow!" And with another catchphrase, he punched the air in happiness.

"Hey you two! Are you two done or can we start this duel? I need to get you two out of my way!"

Yuma calmed down and became serious. "I'm not sure why you're here Amy, but we'll defeat you!"

"Then let us begin." With the Augmented Reality activated and everything ready, Amy, Yuma and Shark drew their 5 cards to start the duel.

"DUEL!" The three combatants yelled.

Yuma: 4000

Shark: 4000

Amy: 4000

"Who goes first?" Yuma asked, not really sure who will kick off the duel. Amy smirked.

"Knowing you'll need it, I'll let you go first, Yuma." Yuma smiled.

"Really? Alright, if you say so!" Suddenly, Yuma's Golden Key shined and Astral appeared right beside Yuma.

"Yuma, that girl has a Number card."

"So?!"

"So that means that we can't lose this duel…no matter what!"

"Yeah, I know." Yuma said becoming serious.

"Luckily, with Shark helping you out, you'll have a better chance at victory." Yuma anime-fell at that comment and quickly stood back up, facing Astral.

"HEY! I'm not that weak! I don't need Shark to help me…well, maybe a little." Astral sighed and sweat-dropped while Shark smiled calmly, having listened to Yuma the entire time.

"Yuma, I'm not sure who you're talking to, but you might want to make a move before Amy gets mad." Shark looked at Amy and blushed.

"I wouldn't want that pretty face to be anything else but happy." He said to himself. But he quickly gasped to himself.

"Did I just…say that!?" Shark looked around to see if anyone had heard him. Shark sighed in relief, signifying that no one did.

"Yuma, we must win!"

Yuma nodded and drew a card from his deck.

"Alright! Let's goooooo!" Yuma looked at the card he drew and smiled. Astral floated closer to see Yuma's hand.

"Yuma, summon Gogogo Golem in Defense mode." Yuma narrowed his eyes.

"I knoooowww Astral! Stop telling me what to do! I know how to duel!"

Even though he was annoyed, Yuma still did what Astral said to do.

"I summon Gogogo Golem(LV 4) in Defense mode." A giant rock golem with blue arms and legs and a green body and red eyes appeared in front of Yuma and kneeled on its knees. (DEF: 1500)

"And now I set 1..." But Yuma couldn't finish his sentence because Astral interrupted.

"Don't set any cards face-down. There is no need. In a Tag-Team duel, no one can attack on their first tur…" And ironically, Astral was interrupted, this time by Yuma…screaming.

"I know! I know! This isn't the first Tag-Team duel I've been in Astral!" Yuma still laid the card he wanted face-down, much to Astral's expertise. Shark smiled.

"Took you long enough Yuma. But anyway, now it's my turn and I'll show you both a real duelist." And with that, Shark drew a card from his deck. He looked at his hand which contained Big Jaws, Falling Current, Surface, Zeus' Breath, Aqua Jet and Drill Barnacle.

"I summon Drill Barnacle(LV 3) in Attack mode." A water creature with many pinkish tentacles and many drills on its shell appeared. (ATK: 300)

"That's all for me." Yuma looked at Shark with confusion. "That's all, Shark? That's not like you."

"I know. And this is just the first turn. Just wait, my creatures will take a bite out of Amy." While Shark was saying his last line, he was looking at Amy, smiling. Amy smiled back too. But her smile wasn't a friendly smile; it was a 'yeah, right' smile.

"You two think you can beat me? I'm an Assassin. I will not fail. It's my turn, draw!" Amy drew a card from her deck and scanned her hand. She smiled. "Those two will fall before me. I'll have them in a world of hurt." Amy grabbed a card and played it.

"I summon Female Assassin Recruit(LV 4) in Attack Mode." A woman dressed in a white dress hoodie, with a red clothing wrapped around her waist, black belts also around her waist appeared. She also had a bag strap around her right shoulder, a black bag and black gloves on. (ATK: 2000)

Yuma gasped, "Whoa! That's a strong monster for her first turn!"

Shark smiled, "Idiot. She can't attack, so that monster is harmless."

With a smile, Amy spoke, "You're wrong."

"What!?" Shark cried out.

"Just watch. Female Assassin Recruit, Lone Assassination!" The girl pulled out her sword and slashed her opponent's monster: Drill Barnacle.

"To explain what just happened, your monster was assassinated, Shark. Just like what you two will be when I defeat you two."

"What!? Assassinated?! I can't die, I'm too young!" Yuma began panicking, but was quickly stopped by Shark.

"Relax, Yuma. Even if we do lose, which we won't, she won't kill us. Are you done?"

"Yes." Yuma said quietly.

"Not you!"

Amy looked at her hand again and played another card.

"I equip my Female Assassin with Hidden Blade." A glowing bracer appeared on the assassin's arm, and seconds later, it became a blade. "Recruit, attack Gogogo Golem!"

Yuma, and even Shark, were surprised. "What!? But how!? You can't attack on your first turn!" Yuma cried.

"I'm not. This is the effect of Hidden Blade. Once per turn, my Assassin can destroy a monster on the field. Your Golem is gone." Female Assassin Recruit ran up to the defending golem and stabbed it, causing it to be destroyed.

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared behind the female recruit. "Your turn." Amy said, looking at Yuma. Yuma smiled.

"Nice move. But I'm not out yet. I draw!" Yuma drew a card and looked at it. It was Voltage Summon. His hand contained Gogogo Giant, Gagaga Magician, Thunder Short and Kuribolt.

"I summon Gagaga Magician(LV 4) in Attack mode." A magician with silver hair wearing a magician-like outfit with flames on the bottom appeared. Chains were all around his body. (ATK: 1500)

"Then, I can Special Summon Gogogo Giant(LV 4) in Attack mode. I can Special Summon this card because I already summoned a monster." A giant…giant, red and blue with one yellow eye appeared. Then it kneeled. (DEF: 0)

Suddenly, the two monsters turned into yellow and purple particles. Shark smiled, knowing what was happening. "I build the Overlay Network and Overlay my Gagaga Magician with Gogogo Giant to Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia(Rank 3)!" A space portal appeared on the ground in the middle of the field and Yuma's two monster disappeared into it. Then, a white and gold warrior carrying a sword appeared. In a shiny gold color, the number 39 appeared on Utopia's right shoulder. (ATK: 2500)

Amy raised a brow. "Another Number!"

Yuma smiled.

"Utopia, attack Female Assassin Recruit!" Utopia unsheathed his sword.

"Yuma, stop!" yelled Astral. Shark growled. But it was too late, Utopia was already attacking.

"Yuma, stop the attack with Utopia's ability!"

"No way! That monster is history!" Utopia struck the Female Assassin with his sword but the Hidden Blade took the hit instead and was destroyed.

"Hold on! Why is your monster still on the field?" Yuma asked. Amy took the Hidden Blade card and sent it to her graveyard.

"When my monster equipped with Hidden Blade is destroyed, the Spell is destroyed instead.

"Oh man!"

"She still loses damage." Shark explained, trying to cheer his over-hyperactive friend up. Yuma smiled.

"That's right!"

Yuma: 4000

Shark: 4000

Amy: 3500

"Shark, your turn." Yuma said. Shark smiled.

"Since we're working together, I can continue what Yuma started. I draw!" Shark drew a card and played the card he drew.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. This card can destroy any Spell or Trap card on the field. And I choose," Shark pointed to Amy's left face-down card, "your left face-down. It's gone!" A typhoon appeared and blew away Shark's targeted card. Amy grabbed the card, looked at it with no emotion and sent it to the graveyard.

"But wait, I'm not done. I activate Surface. Say hello to Drill Barnacle because it's summoned back to my field in Defense mode." And just like Shark said, Drill Barnacle reappeared. (DEF: 0) Shark grabbed a card and played it. A big shark with metal around its large teeth and a large shark fin appeared. (ATK: 1800)

"Because I played a Spell card, Surface, I could Special Summon this great beast, Big Jaws(LV 4)."

Yuma smiled. "Alright! It's Big Jaws!"

"Not only that, but look at his field Yuma." Astral said. Yuma did and didn't take even a second to realize what was about to happen.

"A Xyz Summon!"

He gasped.

"I build the Overlay Network and Overlay my two WATER monsters to Xyz Summon Submersible Carrier Aero Shark(Rank 3) in Attack Position." Shark's two monsters disappeared into the appeared space portal and another monster appeared from it. It was two orange sharks attached to each other by the top of an orange glider. (ATK: 1900)

"My Aero Shark is about to take a bite out of you. For each card in my hand, you lose 400 Life Points."

Yuma smiled with joy while Amy was unfazed. Shark held up his hand with the back of the cards facing Amy.

"I have 3, so you lose 1200 Life Points." Aero Shark swam up to Amy and bit her. This hit was successful in fazing her as he was forced back a couple of feet.

"Gahh! Damn you!"

Yuma: 4000

Shark: 4000

Amy: 2300

"Aero Shark, I equip you with Aqua Jet. This gives you 1000 ATK, go in for another bite!" Seconds after Aero Shark returned to Shark, an aqua jet appeared and equipped itself to Aero Shark. (ATK: 2900) Then it swam back out and bit Female Assassin Recruit and destroyed her.

"Gahh! Not bad for a kid!"

Amy: 1400

Aero Shark once again returned to Shark. Shark looked at his hand, threw a card face-down and ended his turn. (ATK: 1900) Amy quickly took her turn and drew a card. When she looked at it, she smirked.

"Your assassinations shall soon arrive. I activate my Trap card, Mercenary Barracks." Amy's Trap rose and a military barrack building appeared.

"Once per turn, I can Special Summon any "Mercenary" monster I want from my hand or deck. From my deck, say hello to Male Assassin Recruit(LV 4)." A Male Assassin with clothing covering his mouth and nose appeared. (ATK: 2000)

"This assassin is like the female one, so go! Lone Assassination!" The Male Assassin pulled out his sword, then slashed and destroyed Aero Shark.

"Next, I summon the Tuner monster, The Courtesan(LV 3) in Attack Position." A woman with autumn hair tied into two buns, wearing a yellow old-fashioned dress showing some of her cleavage and leaving the top part of her body bare appeared. (ATK: 1900)

"Now I tune The Courtesan with Male Assassin Recruit to Synchro Summon this guy. Descendent of the Assassins, lead us into the light of victory! Come forth from pain and agony, and rain your justice upon your enemy! Come forth, Desmond Miles, Descendent of the Assassins!" The Courtesan turned into 3 green rings and the make assassin floated through them. The male assassin turned into 4 green rings and a beam of light enveloped the assassin as he was passing through the three rings. Then Desmond Miles appeared. Desmond Miles was a man with a shaved head, he wore a white jacket with a black shirt with a picture of a phoenix on it beneath it and blue pants. He was wearing a book-bag strap around his shoulder and he had tattoos, only visible on his left arm. (ATK: 3000)

"What just happened?!" Shark asked.

"What's a Synchro Summon?" Yuma asked. He turned to Astral.

"Astral, do you know?" Astral shook his head in response.

"I do not. I have never heard of that term before."

"Oh great."

Amy looked at her hand. It contained (2) Animus(North America) and a second Female Assassin Recruit.

Amy smiled.

"I will defeat you two this turn!"

"Shark, are we really going to lose?" Yuma asked his friend with worry. Shark scoffed as a result.

"No way! Remember when we dueled against Scorch and Chills?"

"Yes."

"The same thing will happen here: we'll win!"

"Yuma. We have been through tougher duels. We can win!" Astral said.

But before Yuma could say anything, Amy spoke, "I heard your friend and I can't tell you how wrong he is. First, I use Desmond's ability to Special Summon another Female Assassin Recruit from my hand." Amy played the card and another female assassin recruit appeared next to Desmond. (ATK: 2000)

Yuma and Shark gasped at the monster that had appeared. "Uh-oh! It's that assassin!" Yuma called out.

"I hope that face-down of yours can save Utopia." Shark said with worry in his voice. Yuma looked at his face-down.

"I wish it could. Luckily, I won't take any damage with it."

"If you remember my assassin's ability, I can destroy a monster on the field. Destroy Utopia with Lone Assassination!" She jumped and assassinated the target; Utopia.

"Uh-oh! One of us is about to lose Yuma." Shark said. His voice wasn't worried though, it was disappointment. Unfortunately, Amy heard them and smiled.

"Actually, you both are going to lose."

"What!?"

"What do you mean?" Yuma asked.

"This," Amy played the last card in her hand. Suddenly, the scene changed to a farm-like area. There was a brick house with a black roof. It had many windows on all sides, two chimneys on each side and a white balcony in the front. A few hundred feet from the house was an open barn and feet away from that was a well. Fences were behind them and a tree behind them. Shark, Yuma and even Astral looked around in awe.

"Wh-what is this place?" Yuma asked.

"I just thought we could use a change of scenery," Amy said with a smile. Shark looked back at Amy.

"What does this card do?"

"I'm glad you asked. You see, this is one of the Animus cards. Specifically, the one in North America. And this place doubles the ATK of all "Assassin" monsters."

"So what?" Shark asked.

"My monsters are both assassins." Hearing that, Yuma and Shark, and even Astral gasped in realization and shock.

"Um, Shark, I think you were wrong about us not losing." Shark growled because he knew Yuma was right. Desmond Miles and the female assassin recruit became incredibly powerful. (DM: 6000)(FAR: 4000)

"Yuma. We are in trouble! We must not lose this duel! If we do, I will disappear. We need to win and collect her Number card so that I can recover my memories."

"I know that!" Yuma yelled.

"Desmond Miles, attack Yuma directly with Bleeding Impact!" Desmond Miles grabbed his head and ghosts of the past appeared for a second. Then, he activated his hidden blade and tried to stab Yuma, but,

"Not so fast! I have a card to save me! I activate Damage Diet." Yuma's Trap rose and Desmond's blade barely grazed Yuma, causing him to not take so much damage.

Yuma: 3000

Shark: 4000

Amy: 1400

"How did you survive?" Even though Yuma was panting a little, Yuma still explained his card's effect.

"I used Damage Diet. I can half the damage I take."

"I still have my assassin recruit. So go and attack with Recruit Attack!" The female assassin pulled out her sword and tried to slash Yuma, but he saved himself.

"Not yet! I activate Zeus' Breath!" The legendary god, Zeus, appeared and blew his breath towards Female Assassin Recruit, stopping her attack. She returned to Amy.

"My Trap, Zeus' Breath, lets me stop your attack. But since I don't have a WATER monster, its second effect cannot be activated."

"I end my turn then."

"I guess it's my turn and I won't give up as long as I have 1 Life Point left. I draw!" Yuma drew a card. He looked at Amy.

"Hey Amy. Why are you dueling us?" Astral and Shark sighed and shook their heads. Amy kept a straight face.

"You threw a note at me and said Shark liked me and wanted to duel. Besides, I have a job to do and I refuse to allow you two to stand in my way."

"Well, I have to help my friend too, so I can't let you win." Amy smiled.

"Oh, do you mean your floating friend beside you?" Yuma and Astral were surprised that their opponent could see the latter.

"W-wait, you can see Astral too!?"

"Yes. I don't know who he is, but once I win, I'll find out."

"Well, it won't be easy to defeat us. Actually, it'll be impossible." Shark looked at Yuma with a smile.

"At least he has confidence."

"I highly doubt I'll have trouble defeating you two." Amy said with even more confidence than Yuma. Yuma clutched his Golden Key.

"I have too much determination and spirit to lose today. It's my turn, I draw!" Yuma drew a card. It was Achacha Archer. Astral looked at the card and the cards in Yuma's hand. He devised a plan in his mind and gasped.

"Yuma. I have a plan. But it requires both you and Shark."

"Really? What is it?" Usually, Yuma wouldn't take a second to listen to Astral, but he and Shark were in a desperate situation, so he decided to listen.

"Summon Achacha Archer and use its effect to deal 500 points of damage to Amy."

"Alright! I Normal Summon Achacha Archer(LV 3) in Defense mode." A knighted archer carrying a bow and arrow and wearing a yellow and black shirt appeared. He kneeled. (DEF: 600)

"And check this out, it's awesome! When this guy is summoned, you lose 500 Life Points." Achacha readied his arrow and shot a flaming arrow at Amy.

"Garh!"

Amy: 900

"Then, I activate Thunder Shot. For each monster you have, you lose 400 Life Points." For the first time in the duel, Amy was shocked. Both figuratively and literally because bolts of thunder shot down from the sky and struck Amy, knocking her down. "Grr… Damn you all the way to hell!"

Amy: 100

Shark smiled. "Way to go, Yuma!" Yuma turned to his friend with the most serious face he ever had.

"Shark, it's all up to you now." Shark noticed that Yuma wasn't playing around anymore. Passing away the surprise, Shark nodded his head.

"I understand. We will win this duel." Shark faced Amy, who was just getting up.

"Thanks to Yuma, I have the ability to defeat you. I draw!" Shark drew a card from his deck.

"I summon Friller Shark(LV 3) in Defense mode." A golden, narrow shark with blades all over its body appeared and closed itself, signifying defense. (DEF: 1600)

"Sorry, Yuma. That's all I can do." Yuma had smiled when Friller Shark was summoned as he remembered the monster from when he lost to Shark the second time they dueled.

"Ooh! I think I understand what you're doing."

"I do not think you truly know what he is doing." Astral said.

"What!? Astral, what are you babbling about!?"

"I am saying that this is just a desperate move by Shark. We are facing two monsters that we have never heard of before that also have effects that are incredibly powerful."

"Are you saying we're going to lose, Astral?"

"No. But it will be very close to impossible to achieve victory. She's a skilled Duelist. She knows what she's doing."

"No way!"

"Hey! You two! It's my turn and I have a feeling this will be the last turn for you two. I draw!" Amy drew a card from her deck, looked at it and smiled.

"I was right. This is the end. But first, I switch Female Assassin Recruit to Defense mode." The said monster kneeled. (FAR: 1500)

"Then I Special Summon Male Assassin Recruit(LV 4) in Defense mode." Another male assassin appeared from the barracks and kneeled. (DEF: 1500)

"Remember, one of your monsters is destroyed. I choose your Friller Shark, Shark. Lone Assassination!" Just like the female assassin, the male assassin jumped and assassinated Friller Shark. Amy played the last card in her hand.

"My recruit was summoned through Mercenary Barracks and not from my hand, so I Special Summon Assassin's Eagle(LV 3) in Attack Position." A beautiful bald eagle appeared. (ATK: 2000-Tuner)

"I can summon this bird because I control my assassin monsters. Then, I build the Overlay Network and Overlay my two Assassin Recruits." Each assassin turned into purple and orange particles.

"Resilient silver, become the emissary of true justice! Awaken to your master's call, and kill your enemy! Descend forth from the stars! Appear now, Number 72: Silver Assassin!" While Amy was chanting, the Xyz ritual was happening and a girl with black hair, wearing the hood part of a hoodie was the Xyz monster appeared. The hoodie had red outlines. She was wearing a white blouse and a red skirt. Beneath the skirt was a longer, but white skirt with some red on the bottom. She was wearing a brown jacket-like clothing with the number 72 near the top in white. She had a ribbon tied behind her. (ATK: 2500) Suddenly, the number 72 appeared on Amy's hand.

"Ahhh! Di-did-didn't I tell you you couldn't take control of my body?!"

"Let the Number take hold." Said a dark voice.

"N-no! You little-gahh!"

"What's happening?!" Yuma asked.

"I think the Number she has is trying to take control of her!" Astral offered. Amy held her hand and after a few minutes of back and forth, the dark voice went away.

"That's better. Now, thanks to my Field Spell card, my assassin has her ATK doubled." And just like all of Amy's assassins, Silver Assassin became more powerful. (ATK: 5000)

"Then, I use Desmond's special ability to Special Summon my third Female Assassin Recruit from my deck. Time Break!" Desmond slashed his hand downward and the third female assassin recruit appeared behind him from a blue portal. (ATK: 2000*2=4000)

"You remember her effect? Lone Assassination!" The Assassin jumped and assassinated Achacha Archer. Shark looked on at Amy's army of Assassins.

"I guess that's why they're called Assassins, huh?"

"What did you say?" Yuma asked.

"Yuma, I was wrong. We are going to lose."

"We can't lose!"

"Yuma, we must do something! We cannot afford to lose. I will disappear!"

"Female Assassin Recruit, attack with Recruit Attack!" The Assassin pulled out her sword and tried to stab Yuma, but Shark reacted by grabbing a card from his graveyard and banishing it.

"I banish Friller Shark and stop your attack!" The golden shark's spirit appeared and intercepted the attack. "Then your monster that attacked loses 500 ATK." The golden shark swam and cut the female Assassin. (ATK: 3500) Then the spirit of the golden shark disappeared.

"I still have three monsters. This duel is over. Desmond, attack Shark with Bleeding Impact and Silver Assassin, attack Yuma! Silver Lance Slash!" Desmond did the attack he used on Yuma while Silver Assassin held out her hand and a lance appeared. Then she grabbed it and impaled Yuma, knocking them both down.

"Ahgrr!" The boys both yelled out.

Yuma: 0

Shark: 0

Amy: 100

"Yuummaa! Shaarrkk!" Astral yelled out.

"Astral…I-I'm sorry. I lost. I tried my best." Usually when Yuma lost in a duel with Astral's life on the line(which never happened), Astral would disappear, but this time he didn't, surprising Yuma. Yuma's Golden Key was the reason he didn't disappear. It shined and somehow protected Astral from disappearing.

"I-I'm still here? But how?" Yuma smiled with joy as he still saw his friend still floating near him.

"Astral! You're still here!"

"Yes. I do not understand how though."

"Who cares!?"

The Augmented Reality disappeared and Amy took off her Duel Gazer as she walked up to the guys. She grabbed her head in agony as Silver Assassin started taken over. Just as the possessed Duelist-Assassin was about to kill her opponents...

*WHAM!*

"What the hell?!" Amy exclaimed, knocked down by a tackle. She looked up, and saw a face that would be familiar to any Assassin that was close to Desmond, but it was alien to Yuma and Shark.

"Snap out of it! I don't know what's gotten into you, but I won't let it overtake you!"

"C-Connor?! But how?! You're supposed to be in my deck! I didn't summon you!"

"Signora, we appeared of our own will. We know we have to stop you!"

"Damnit, Ezio too?!"

"And I knew they'd need my help."

****"Altair-GAHHHHH!"


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Against A Legend!

Chapter 4: Battle Against A Legend! The Ancient Relic of Memories!

Silver Assassin finally gained control of Amaterasu, making the possession known with silver eyes and easily kicking off Connor. She summoned her lance, and spun it around. Ezio helped Connor back up, and looked at Amaterasu. Using Eagle Vision, he immediately noticed something was wrong with Silver Assassin itself.

"What's the matter?" Yuma asked.

"Something is wrong with the one known as Silver Assassin itself!" Ezio pointed out.

"You mean...it's not entirely Silver Assassin's fault?" Ryouga inquired.

"Si, that's exactly what I mean. The three of us here-we each possess a unique talent that allows us to see things that normal people cannot see. I see not only the silver aura of Silver Assassin, but a black aura as well!"

"Ezio!" Connor scolded.

"Right now, we need all the help we can get. These two understand the sorcery that is Duel Monsters better than we do." Altair pointed out, diffusing the situation.

"A black aura...Black Mist!" Yuma exclaimed.

"What?"

"A card of pure evil-Black Mist! It must have tainted Silver Assassin!"

Hahahaha! You finally figured it out, foolish humans!

An evil version of Astral appeared, grabbing Amaterasu with its tentacles. She cried out, trying to resist.

"Hahaha! It's useless to struggle-What the hell?!"

Back off, vile being!

"Utopia?!" Yuma exclaimed, staring in shock as his ace monster began battling the demonic card.

"Yuma, provide support for Utopia!"

"Right!"

The fierce battle began, and with the combination of Yuma's card, along with Astral's expertise, and Utopia's attacks, Silver Assassin was liberated from Black Mist's spell. Black Mist snarled at his opponents. He cursed them, and fled. The spirit of Silver Assassin released her master, and bowed down before her.

"Huh? Silvia?"

Master, I apologize for-

"Shut it. You know how much I hate speeches. Instead of verbally apologizing, apologize with your actions. Help me out in Duels, 'kay?"

Yes, ma'am!

With that, the trio on ancient Assassins returned to Amaterasu's deck. Silver Assassin turned to face Astral.

Here. The memory of yours embedded within my body shall now become one with you.

She placed her hand on top of Astral's head, infusing the memory stored within her into Astral. He gasped as the process happened. He saw a hallucination of how the ancient Assassins became cards, and how they came into Amaterasu's possession. He saw the chain reaction of strange relics that caused distortions in the time-space continuum, the trio being sucked into portals, and being transformed by a woman he'd never seen before into Duel Monster cards. After the hallucination, he looked at Silver Assassin.

"Just who are you?"

You didn't come to this world just to save it from insane Duelists and Black Mist. You came to save humanity's free will.

"What?"

By then, Silver Assassin had disappeared into Amy's deck. Amy smiled at Shark.

"Thanks for the help in saving my friends. Shark...Meet me in the rooftops tomorrow night, okay?" She said, pointing to a set of rooftops by Shark's apartment. He smiled and blushed a little.

"Alright. See you around."

Amy climbed up a building, and pounced from rooftop to rooftop to get to her base. She pulled out Silver Assassin from her deck, closed her eyes, and brought it to her chest.

Black Mist...it's a threat. I can't defeat that thing alone. Silver Assassin, help me!

She went to sleep, and then, the next day came. Everything that normally happened in the town happened, and then, night fell upon the city. She climbed onto the rooftops (her native territory), and waited for Shark. He arrived, exhausted because he had no skills with climbing. She looked at him, and smiled.

"I'm here."

"This Black Mist...what do you know about it?"

"Although I hate to admit it, Yuma knows more about it than I do. All I know is that it's a card of corruption, which I assume you've figured out."

"...I know I can't defeat it alone. That idiot...although he wasn't so serious at first, he became serious when it really counted. Even though you two lost, you pushed me in a corner."

"You've never been cornered, have you?"

"No. Any duels I've been in have been jokes. I easily took them down."

"As an Assassin, you've killed before, haven't you?"

"Yes. I've taken several lives."

"Why did you call me up here?"

"...We need more Duelists in the Assassins. I was hoping...that you two would join me."


End file.
